Collage
by Meksikanfude
Summary: This is a sneak peak of the fic I'm working on. Tohru has a very vivid nightmare, but she will soon find out that it was a message... or not. Life with the Sohma family will make a drastic change. Mechas, samurais, zombies, damsels in distress, and more!


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket… but I do own _a _fruit basket. It has apples, bananas, grapes, and oranges. Unfortunately, the fruits are made of wax… that's why there are lots of bite marks. When will I ever learn? Hmm… grapes.

****

Author's Note: This is a sneak peak of the little project I'm working on. I'm planning on having a few chapters done before I start posting it. So… read and review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Meksikanfude Productions Presents:

****

Collage

By Meksikanfude

She could feel the cold of the marble tiles under her feet through her socks, slowly crawling up her skin and threatening to wrap her body. She felt the hairs on her arms stand up, and hugged herself in a futile attempt to stop herself from shivering.

Someone was crying.

Tohru looked down at the chestnut colored haired girl kneeling by the hospital bed, her head buried on the sheets muffling her cries. She recognized the sobs of this girl. A sickly glow emanated from the light that shone through the window, masking the room in a ghostly white with shades of gray. She didn't have to raise her eyes to view the woman lying under the bed sheets. She knew to expect a young mother whose once bright smile is now only a memory etched in her heart. Even though, she still placed her eyes on her.

Her vivid orange hair now rested on the pillow, some of its color that she was so proud of gone. And even though bandages and scratches covered her face, death couldn't touch her immortal beauty.

Something seemed odd, however.

Before she could examine her mom any further, her peripheral vision caught something else. She turned her head to the left only to find Kyo and Yuki face down on the floor. There was no life in their eyes. A thick pool of blood spread from under their lifeless bodies.

Tohru's heart ached with great pain as fear shook her body from head to toe. She staggered back, her knees threatening to crumble under her weight until a hand brusquely clasped her mouth.

She didn't have the strength to fight back. She could only look as Kyo's and Yuki's blood stretched to every corner of the room, dawning it in an eerie glow as it climbed up the hospital walls. Soon, the flowing blood washed away the scene before her eyes and the hospital room was replaced by an endless sea of crimson.

"Heh… heh… heh…"

The stranger placed a sharp blade on her throat, putting small pressure that drew out a thin line of blood from her neck. As tears flowed from her eyes, he violently pulled her head back, exposing her throat, and with a deep, malicious voice he talked in her ear.

"My sweet, _sweet_ _TOHRU_!!"

--------

"Aaagh!" yelled Tohru as her eyes shot open and her hands grasped her throat.

She breathed heavily, her lungs gasping for breath. She frantically looked around the familiar surroundings, trying to tell herself that the nightmare was over, and that she was safe in bed… even though she could still feel the cold metal of the blade on her neck. She sat up and looked over at the window, seeing the faint morning light starting to creep into the room.

Anxious for some fresh air, she got off the bed and slowly walked over to the window. As she opened it, she took a deep breath and smiled, welcoming the warm sunrise.

As she looked over the endless forest that seemed to hide the Sohma house, her mind raced back to the dream. She had accepted her mom's death over a year ago, and although a few tears still escaped her eyes when no one was looking, thoughts of her mom often brought her a smile. She wondered why she would have such an awful dream after such a long time.

And why were Kyo and Yuki… dead?

And who was that man?

That wasn't the main thing that was bothering her, though. There was something else about that dream that was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

Suddenly, Tohru's eyes widened, and she quickly placed her hands over her mouth as tears started to trace down her cheeks. 'How come I didn't see that?' she thought as her mind raced back to her dream.

_Kyoko's bed sheets were stained with blood that flowed freely from her slit throat._

"Mother…"

****

End of sneak peak


End file.
